Mi pequeño hermano
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Por que desde el mismo momento en el que nacio lo supo.


**Mi Pequeño Hermano**

Illumi nunca había estado satisfecho, desde que podía recordar su mente había sido como un agujero negro no deseaba nada, no necesitaba nada y no sentía nada. Tal vez fue cosa de su crianza después de todo llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de ser el primogénito de los Zoldyck, la familia de asesinos más temida en el mundo, pero en el fondo él sabía que no era así algo había estado mal en su interior desde el mismo día de su nacimiento algo que lo dejaba frio e indiferente a todo.

Sabía que sus padres se amaban y que lo amaban a él a pesar de su extraña forma de ser, sabía que su abuelo lo apreciaba, y que su pequeño e inútil hermano Miluki lo adoraba pero él no podía devolver esos sentimientos, actuaba de forma respetuosa con sus padres y abuelo, cuidaba de Miluki pacientemente y atendía sus responsabilidades como asesino de forma diligente pero lo hacía únicamente porque era lo que se suponía su deber, después de todo la familia lo cuidaba por lo que lógicamente el debía ayudar a la familia.

Y así de esta manera transcurrieron los años sin que nada cambiara hasta que le llego la noticia que cambiaria todo, aunque eso él no lo supiera.

 _-"Illumi, tu madre ha vuelto a quedar embarazada"_ le anuncio su padre.

 _-"Hmm"_ fue lo único que respondió al tiempo que asentía para demostrar que le escuchaba, ya había pasado por esto con su hermano Miluki y no podía importarle menos.

 _-"He decidido que tú te harás cargo del niño"_ decreto.

 _-"¿Yo?"_ pregunto sorprendido, esto si era una novedad si bien era cierto que en su momento ayudo a cuidar a Miluki pero siempre de forma esporádica y sin involucrarse demasiado.

 _-"Si, debido al trabajo no puedo dedicar tanto tiempo a su crianza como contigo y tu madre es demasiado emocional y flexible con ustedes no quiero que este niño se vuelva como Milluki"_ entendiendo rápidamente a lo que su padre se refería acepto, después de todo otro Zoldyck como Milluki era algo que no convenía a la familia.

Los meses pasaron y el día del parto llego y solo una hora después de las contracciones un nuevo Zoldyck fue traído al mundo.

 _-"Illumi desde hoy el es tu máxima prioridad"_ dijo su padre poniendo al pequeño y delicado bebe en los brazos del cruel muchacho que era él.

 _-"Así se hará"_ dijo sin tan siquiera mirar al pequeño y emprendiendo el camino hasta la habitación ya preparada para el nuevo integrante de la familia que ya que estaría a su cargo se encontraba justo al lado de la suya.

Llego al dormitorio e intento poner al pequeño en su cuna pero algo le retuvo, el pequeño se había aferrado con sus pequeñas manitas a su camisa, bajo la vista para ver por fin al que sería su nuevo hermanito y solo un pensamiento nació en su mente.

 _-"¿Eres un ángel?"_ murmuro sin tan siquiera notarlo.

El pequeño no se parecía en nada a él tenía una esponjosa mata de pelo blanco que resaltaba en su piel igualmente pálida, sus ojos grandes y azules que lo miraban fijamente reflejaban la más inocente pureza y entonces le sonrió y soltó un gorgorito feliz apretando aun mas su agarre en la camisa.

Sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento Illumi tomo asiento en una mecedora del dormitorio contemplando embobado a ese pequeño ser hasta que se durmió y aun después hasta que sin darse cuenta la noche cayo y uno de los mayordomos entro.

 _-"Illumi-sama su padre le llama para cenar y tengo ordenes de llevar al bebe a ser amamantado por su madre."_ Informo el hombre.

 _-"No, yo mismo lo llevare con mi madre antes de ir a cenar"_ se negó rotundamente sin saber por qué, después de todo el servicio de la casa era de confianza, pero el solo hecho de pensar en dejar a su pequeño hermano con ese hombre hacia que algo en su interior protestara.

….

Tras dejar al bebe con su madre, cosa que tampoco le termino de gustar, puso rumbo al salón donde el resto de la familia cenaba.

 _-"¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?"_ cuestiono su padre mientras lo veía sentarse a la mesa.

 _-"Deje al niño con mama"_ expuso con su típico tono indiferente.

 _-"¿Acaso no se encargaría de eso el mayordomo que fue a avisarte?"_ pregunto esta vez su abuelo.

 _-"Se supone que es mi deber cuidar de él, no me gusta las interferencias"_ contesto levemente incomodo pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

 _-"Ya veo"_ dijo su padre al tiempo que él y su abuelo intercambiaban miradas ¿esperanzadas? _"Por cierto lo hemos estado discutiendo y se ha decidido que su nombre será Killua"_

 _-"Killua"_ murmuro al tiempo que asentía, le gustaba como sonaba el nombre sin duda combinaba con el pequeño.

 _-"No sé a qué tanto escándalo por ese mocoso"_ rumio celoso Milluki, no le gustaba nada toda la atención que recibía el recién nacido.

 _-"Milluki si vuelves a referirte a él de ese modo yo mismo me encargare de enseñarte cómo dirigirte a un miembro de la familia"_ amenazo Illumi sin dar tiempo a que su padre interviniera.

Sylva solo lo miro con una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y, esta vez seguro sí, esperanza.

…

Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento de Killua y desde ese momento Illumi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él, podía pasar horas solo mirándolo dormir, cosa que de hecho hacia, no sabía porque pero había algo en ese pequeño que le hacía sentir una cálida sensación que jamás había experimentado.

 _-"Cada vez estoy más seguro de que eres un ángel"_ susurro al pequeño al tiempo que lo arropaba.

…

 _-"Aniki, aniki ya soy capaz de lanzar los dardos correctamente"_ grito alegremente un pequeño albino de ocho años entrando de golpe al dormitorio de su hermano al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre este que se encontraba leyendo tumbado en su cama.

 _-"Me alegro mucho Kill, sabía que lo conseguirías"_ dijo acomodando al pequeño sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera y le sonreía débilmente.

Y es que los años solo habían reforzado aquello que Illumi había sabido desde el primer momento que contemplo ese dulce rostro, Killua era su ángel solo gracias a él sentía, solo junto a él dejaba de sentir ese agujero en su pecho, solo junto a él era humano. Se había convertido en su tesoro uno que protegería a cualquier costo después de todo era suyo así lo dijo su padre y así lo creía él mismo cada vez con más convicción.

Su pequeño hermano suyo y solo suyo.

¿Fin?

Tengo una idea para un capitulo secuela, si la historia tiene una buena aceptación probablemente lo publicare, estaré esperando sus opiniones.


End file.
